


The days, the nights, the day-nights.

by basiltonn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Poetic, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonn/pseuds/basiltonn
Summary: Simon Snow is the sunBasilton Pitch is the moon





	The days, the nights, the day-nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (basiltonn)

At dawn, everything slows. The sun peaks over the horizon and stops to say hello. Lazily, it will meander through the sky and appear on the other side of the world. It will slip away for the night and let the moon take his position. 

At dusk, everything slows. 

And who is this sun? The beacon of light and hope? They call him the chosen one. To protect the earth and its creatures. To help them grow, to flourish, to keep them safe. 

And who is the moon? The dark night, sweeping away life, keeping the world away? They call him a monster. They say that he may end the sun… some say the sun may end him. Their battle is a tale as old as time. Fighting to stay longer than the other, encompassing the earth. 

But the sun does not want to end the moon.

The moon does not want to end the sun.

The sun knows that he must end the darkness and the moon knows his mission to fill the world with darkness… but there could be another way… surely. 

Or perhaps, a compromise?

So the sun speaks with the moon. He tells him of his plans. A compromise. The moon tells him that they have a compromise. The moon has the nights, the sun has the day. That is how it has always been, and it will not change unless one of them is gone. The moon would not admit it, but he shutters at the thought of not having the sun. It’s odd really, but he thinks that maybe… maybe he loves the sun.

But still, they battle. They bicker and fight… but it is all for show. 

Between the day and the night, there is a brief moment when the sun and the moon are one. And it is beautiful, that moment. 

And the world, it seems, is unfair. It is cruel because still the sun and moon fight for their place in the throne. The sun, he is still the chose one, the moon, a dark villain. 

But together… together they are the world.


End file.
